The Diary of A Band Nerd
by flutegirl
Summary: A real-life, ongoing story of a certain sophomore's year in band. Bonus points to anyone who can guess my "real" pen name (not that it's hard if you've read my other band fics as well). Put it in the review or tell me by email. ^-^ Reviews are appreciated
1. The Beginning (which, BTW, isn't a very ...

Pre-parade

For most people in Waterloo, today is just a day to celebrate the German heritage that 90% of the population shares. For us, it marks the official beginning of marching season. When I say "us," I'm referring to the Waterloo High School Marching Bulldogs, the only marching band in town (simply because the private school's band doesn't march, and instead, rides on a float).

Sure, we've had all of two practices to prepare for this parade and to teach the freshmen how to march, but today is the day where realization finally hits us (it would've hit sooner, but we're still brain-dead from the cruise). The freshmen realize that they're going to be treated like crap and that marching band isn't as fun as it seems (though they'll change their minds about that later), the sophomores realize that we're no longer lowly freshmen (woohoo!), the juniors realize that they're upperclassmen, and the seniors realize that they have absolute power over the rest of us. And that this is the beginning of their last year of marching band, but mostly that they have absolute power. 

As I surveyed the band during rehearsal last night, it finally dawned on me that the seniors are really gone. Okay, so there's about two that Mullins asked to come back and march with us, and Katy's here to conduct, but the people I've grown used to seeing during band are no longer here. There's new people in most of the section leader positions (though not in my section), and the new freshmen have invaded. 

And if the way we're marching right now is any indication whatsoever, it's gonna be one loooooong season. Long, and award-less. So I'm just an inexperienced sophomore who really shouldn't have any opinion whatsoever, and I'm sure that we looked just like this last year, when we had an awesome season. But even I can tell that it doesn't bode well for the future if half the band has difficulties staying in step and some major dressing problems (no, not fashion-wise. Hopefully, you know what I mean).

On the bright side, I, for one, am improving. ^-^ And with that, I'm going to go see if Mom's finished hemming my pants so the nice band parent people don't yell at me for walking on them. Parade update later.

Post-parade

Well, it was hot. Very, very hot. Did I mention that it was hot? 'Cause, yeah, it was. Just a bit. ^-^ Took me about three minutes to drink the bottle of water I'd stashed in my uniform bag afterwards. 

Right. We weren't too horrible. I've seen better, and my line *still* can't dress, but all in all, it was pretty mediocre. 

And my arm is still in pain. I know Porta's pretty short, as parades go (the school homecoming is really a killer), but it seemed really long. Partly 'cause of the heat, of course. ^-^

Meanwhile, DeeDee (the flute section leader) taped a little mini-fan to her lyre. So, when our next parade rolls around, expect to see the rest of the flutes with fans. And no, I don't mean cheering sections, though *some* people had those (like Susan, not that I'm naming any names).

Y'know, it's times like these that make me glad that we don't march actual big parades, like the ones over in STL. I mean, ours are about a mile long, and that's cool. I can handle a mile. 

Oh, and apparently the Columbia band (which *only* does parades) has shorts as part of their uniforms. How hard could it be for us to just get uniform shorts? Or have everybody wear jean shorts, or khakis, or *something* other than our black polyester uniform pants. 

*g* The freshmen's shirts looked soooo bad. I'm sure you couldn't tell from a distance, but up close, they looked just kinda crappy. Of course, we'll be getting new shirts, because they discontinued the old ones (which is why the freshmen had to wear crappy-looking shirts). My parents are not happy about this, but they can live with it. After all, I can't march parades without a shirt. Hmmm...I'm getting an Evil Idea here...but it wouldn't work, just like all the other Evil Ideas.

And I feel slightly insulted. I mean, Alex asked Starkey to be in the "Marching Bulldogs for life" huddle thing, but not me! *sniffles* Hello? I am *so* a bigger band nerd than him! (Starkey, not Alex. Alex has MBFL on his license plates. Seriously.) I mean, look at my website address! And who else writes crazy stories about band? (Who else is insane enough?) Right. I'm fine. No, really, I am. ^-^ It's not that big of a deal. *pretends to cry again* 

Okay, I'll shut up now. There won't be any more entries for about two weeks, because that's when our next band practice is, and I seriously doubt you want to hear about my *exciting* trip to Tennessee. (Well, you know, it is a *band* diary, and this is *not* a band trip. I already had one of those, and it was fun. ^-^) Ja ne...

***

This has been brought to you by an insane sophomore flutist. If you have any questions, email her at [marchingbulldog4life@hotmail.com][1]. And please, use the happy review box.

   [1]: mailto:marchingbulldog4life@hotmail.com



	2. An exciting music rehearsal

7/12/01--Music rehearsal #1 

8:46 PM 

Okay, I don't hate the show as much as I did before. But we still have wayyyyy too many rests. 

Our show, FYI, consists of British marchy-type music. We have two songs ("Song Without Words" and "Fantasia on the Dargason") by Gustav Holst (the guy who wrote "Moorside March" *gags*), and two songs ("Henry V" and "Crown Imperial") by William Walton. The flutes have a total of 208 measures of rests, including long rests with 27 and 60 measures. Blech. I still like last year's show a lot better. Of course, this one's quite a bit easier, which is good news when it's time for seating. 

We spent the *entire* rehearsal on "Henry V". And quite a bit of time on the rests. Basically, it was a trumpet/mellophone practice, with the rest of us playing about 6 notes. 

And it was deserted. At least four flutes were missing, three trumpets, a tuba, a few trombones and saxes, and who knows how many clarinets. We had a whole three show up. 

Speaking of clarinets, my sister is practicing again. On the bright side, she's doing it in her room (for once). See, Carly has this tendency to watch TV (Nickelodeon) and practice at the same time, usually while I'm attempting to read a book (also in the living room). Now, I like clarinets as much as the next dedicated flutist, but beginning clarinets sound *horrible*! All squeaky and out of tune and crap. Plus, they haven't learned how to tongue yet. So basically, I'm being driven completely insane. 

Right. Back to band. Well, it was fun. We got to play a bit, I got to chat with Christina, Courtney, Erica, Melissa, Sami, and Katie, and I did a lot of sitting around. End of story. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's some microwave popcorn that's calling my name, and I need to study for my fish quiz. So, till next week, adios! 

PS-If I hear Hot Cross Buns or Mary Had a Little Lamb one more time, I'm going to scream. Just thought I'd let you know. ^-^ 

Questions? Comments? Just review or email the author at marchingbulldog4life@hotmail.com! 


End file.
